everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Celio Carbonero
Celio Carbonero is the son of the prince and the noblewoman's daughter from the Cuban fairy tale The Noblewoman's Daughter and the Charcoal Woman's Son. Info Name: Celio Carbonero Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Noblewoman's Daughter and the Charcoal Woman's Son Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Ingo Apfel Secret Heart's Desire: To make fine use of charcoal to help people. My "Magic" Touch: I can make just about anything out of charcoal. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am missing a little finger due to an accident, and sometimes holding things can be a little tough. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. Charcoal has pretty interesting chemicals - and they can remove ingested toxins. Least Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. Being from somewhere pounded by hurricanes every year, I'm the kind to worry about weather. Best Friend Forever After: All of my friends are my best friend. I can't pick just one friend. Character Appearance Celio is above average height, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket with a charcoal pattern over an orange shirt and black capris. He is missing his left pinky finger and has a golden finger in its place. Personality Celio is very outgoing and optimistic, and always has a positive outlook on things. He is missing a finger due to an accident, but he doesn't let it stop him from doing things he likes, such as baseball, computers, and charcoal making. Biography Hola! I'm Celio Carbonero. I'll tell you my parents' story. My mother was the daughter of Maria, a haughty noblewoman. One day, she met a pregnant woman selling charcoal, who said how good it would be if her son married her daughter. The noblewoman plotted to kill the charcoal woman's baby. When the baby was born, she ordered a servant to kill him, but the servant felt ashamed of doing it, so he only cut off a little finger and killed a puppy to fool the noblewoman, who erected a sign over the castle saying "what God made, I destroyed". The servant lay the baby in a basket, which floated along the river and was found by the king and queen, who adopted the boy. When the boy grew up, the king and queen told him that he was adopted and that he had been found by the river. The prince set out to find his real parents. He came to the noblewoman's castle, fell in love with her daughter. He also saw the sign above the palace gate and wondered what it meant. One servant, who was the same man who was sent to kill him, recognized him. The prince and the servant left in secret to find the charcoal woman, and she was reunited with her son, and invited her to his wedding with the noblewoman's daughter. On the day of the wedding, the charcoal woman came in disguise. After the ceremeny was over, the prince asked the charcoal woman to remove her veil, which exposed her identity, and she approached the noblewoman and told her that the prince had ben the baby she tried to kill, thus exposing the noblewoman's crime. The noblewoman became so angry that she choked on her own rage and fell down dead. Of course, my mother felt sad about losing her beloved mother, but she was happy with the prince. My grandmother the charcoal woman was invited to live in the palace along with my adoptive grandparents. I have a sister named Candida, who is two years older than me. (She goes to a different destiny school from me.) Everything's going fine - well, almost everything. I am missing one of my little fingers. I had burned it in a boiling pot of hot water when I was little, and it was so bad that it had to be amputated. I feel awkward about having only nine fingers and everyone and their dog knows it. My father doesn't feel too bad about it, and he had a golden finger made for me. It's a prosthetic, and I get a new one every time I outgrow my old one. It's not very flexible, but it helps me grip onto things. I can still do lots of things, like play baseball, use computers, and work with charcoal. I've inherited a love of charcoal from my grandmother. She taught me lots of things to do with charcoal. I often experiment with it - I use it for drawings and sculptures, and I also use it to help heat the palace. Charcoal has medical usees as well. In fact, I would love to work for poison control when I grow up, and I'll be able to use charcoal to help treat people. After all, people in the fairy tale world have lots of poisonous potions. Maybe I could use them to I have a pretty active social life. I have lots of friends, and I enjoy spending time with them. As I said before, I play baseball, and I'm on the school baseball team. I have a special mitt that can accommodate my golden finger. I spend much of my time practicing my catching - as well as my swing. (I'm not good at pitching, though.) I'm also good with computers, and I love science as well. I have a lot of knowledge about chemicals, which is important to know if you want to work for poison control. I consider myself a Rebel. Being part of a fairy tale might sound nice, but repeating the same story every generation gets boring. I'd rather accomplish something on my own. I think having a job with poison control and getting magic toxins out of people would be pretty fun. Adios! Trivia *Celio's surname means "charcoal burner" in Spanish. *Celio has a pet male Cuban solenodon named Juanchi. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress